


Tender

by orphan_account



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Anal Fingering, Felching, Hand Jobs, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 16:36:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18673444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A very old tf2 thing I wrote way back. Decided to clean it up a little and post it.





	Tender

Medic couldn’t resist the urge to bite his lip, suddenly nervous about making too much noise. Here he was, sprawled out on his back and completely at the mercy of his teammate, Pyro, who knelt betwixt his spread legs. The masked pyromaniac stared down at him with a tilted head. Only Pyro’s quiet wheezing and Medic’s soft sighs of pleasure graced the quiet atmosphere of Pyro's room. Medic's hands balled into fists as the rough and burn-scarred fingers inside of him drove in impossibly deeper. The tips of Pyro' finger pads just barely brushed against his prostate, and yet it was enough of a sensation to make Medic arch and clench around them, his eyes clamping shut.

He whines as relaxes, eyelids fluttering open to the sight of Pyro taking up most of his vision. He stared wearily into eyeholes of Pyro’s mask and barely managed to make out the reflection of himself in the dim lighting of Pyro's room. His cheeks were flushed and sweat had formed on his forehead, causing his hair to stick to his skin. Medic desperately hoped his masked companion did enjoy doing this to him. With how observant and quiet Pyro was being, Medic honestly had no clue as to whether or not his teammate liked seeing him in such a state. Whatever Pyro was thinking, Medic had no time to dwell on it as a gloved hand wrapped around his length.

He gasps and gently bucks his hips up into Pyro’s grasp with a moan as the smooth rubber pumps up and down his cock. Pyro's fingers brushed up against his prostate yet again, only to return in full force and prod against it a few times before settling on massaging the extremely sensitive bundle of nerves. Medic has no choice but to up press his hand against his mouth in order to keep the noise down. Muffled moans emerged from behind his hand, growing in volume as Pyro’s stroking speeds up.

Medic arches, a loud groan just barely surpassing his fingers, his other hand flying up and clawing at Pyro's arm. He's stroked through his orgasm, cum splattering under his navel and drooling onto his companion’s glove. Pyro doesn't stop massaging Medic’s prostate until he collapses, exhausted and shivering, his chest heaving. Medic's hands lazily fall away from their places as Pyro’s fingers finally withdraw. His asshole clenches around thin air, cock smacking wetly against his sweaty skin once Pyro’s fingers uncurled from around it. Pyro gently nudges at Medic’s chin as he recovers from the throes of his orgasm.

His flushed face promptly turns a shade darker at the sight of Pyro’s cum-stained glove hovering before his parted lips. Medic looks up at his teammate through hooded eyes, an unspoken question reflected in his irises. Pyro nods once, and Medic understands. He shyly grabs his teammate's wrist, eyes looking elsewhere as he leans forward. He moans softly upon taking one finger into his mouth, tongue working patiently to lick away his own cum. He only stops when Pyro's glove shines from his spit. Pleased, Pyro pet Medic on the head, drinking in his tired yet satisfied expression that changes once ungloved fingers prod at his lips.

This time Medic doesn't look away as he licks Pyro clean, brows furrowed at the mixture of sweat and other fluids residing on Pyro's bare skin. He hums as Pyro cradles his face and cards through his hair with the hand that was cleaned moments ago. Medic draws back as he finishes licking Pyro's ring finger, a single line of spit breaking as Pyro reaches down to scratch under his chin, marking him with his own saliva. Thoroughly satisfied with the impromptu cleansing, Pyro settles down beside Medic, wrapping him up in a tight hug. Medic hugs him back with a long sigh. It doesn't take too long for him to doze off under the haze of a receding afterglow and the warmth of Pyro's body pressed against him.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes it's very short and probably hasn't improved much at all, but I'm fine with the minor changes I made. I don't think I could do a rewrite of this if I tried.


End file.
